


Shenanigans

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealously, Other, Swearing, dumb men, for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Both Pietro and Scott have a crush on you and want to show they are the superior choice. You don't care for their shenanigans.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Scott Lang/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 19, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> Requeseted  
> "Hello, I recently found your blog and amazing imagines btw really great, I was wondering if you could make a fix where Pietro and Scott are both in love with the reader and the reader tries to tell them to stop with all the jealous shenanigans they do to try to one up each other, and that they love them both."

Hanging out with Pietro was always a ball. You could go anywhere at any time and do anything. And his plans with you today we're going to be going to the other side of New York, but alas, he sprained his ankle.

But you were perfectly fine with just hanging out with him at the facility. You weren't really sure what you were going to do, but it was going to be hilarious.

"We should play a prank on Cap," Pietro said.

"What would we do?" You asked as you were laying on his bed, kicking your feet up in the air.

Pietro shrugged. "We will figure something out."

On the other side of the facility, though, Scott was coming up with a plan. He was trying to figure out how to get Pietro away from you, and stop his flirting. Pietro knew Scott liked you.

When Scott heard Pietro and you laughing outside of his room, he went into action. He stepped outside to be met with both of you.

"I thought you guys were traveling today?" He asked.

"Nah, Piet sprained his ankle." You said.

"Oh," Scott said with a little smile. "You're just going to let that get you down and away from your day with (Y/N)?" Scott asked. "You can't let that get you down!"

Pietro looked at him like he was crazy. "Come on, man, man up and impress them!"

Pietro was still confused. "How about I take them a way from you so you can rest your ankle? We can hang out, and you can make sure you're out of the way and resting up." Scott offered.

"No," Pietro said. "We are just fine."

"You sure? I can take them off your hands and-"

And before you knew it, you were across the facility. "Shit." Pietro sighed as he grabbed at his ankle.

"Why did you do that?" You asked Pietro. "Your ankle is probably more hurt now!"

"He was annoying me." Pietro shrugged. "I'm fine; let us go play our prank."

You rolled your eyes at him, but went along with it anyway.

\---

Pietro was still mad at Scott. And he was even madder when he found out that you were with him, laughing in his room.

Now that his ankle is better, he was ready for his revenge.

Pietro smiled as he was making his revenge. Then, he even got Wanda to help him. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, but went along with it, whatever the hell _it_ is.

Wanda called your name, and you walked out of Scott's room, promising to be back soon.

Then, as fast as possible, Pietro ran in the open door and spray painted one of his walls with the word "MINE."

Scott didn't want you to see what Pietro did, so he caught you before you got back to the room; he asked if you wanted to watch a movie.

Nonetheless, Scott was _pissed._

\---

A few days later, you walked down to get yourself some breakfast.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Pietro smiled when you walked into the kitchen. "I made pancakes, want some?"

You smiled at him. "Sure."

"Oooooor, you can have some Lang famous waffles." Scott swooped in.

"My pancakes are better." Pietro cocked an eyebrow.

"I made these for my daughter a few times; she loves them." Scott held the plate of waffles.

"I offered my food first," Pietro said.

"At least mine aren't made from a box," Scott argued.

You rolled your eyes, hoping this would stop.

Sam walked into the room next, and saw the two arguing and you holding your head. "Hey, anyone want to go get breakfast?" He asked.

You stood up. "I'll go with you." And you and Sam walked out.

Pietro looked to Scott. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You know I like (Y/N)!" Scott yelled.

"And you know I like them too!" Pietro yelled back. "I had dibs!"

"Dibs isn't even a thing!" Scott said. "What are we, ten?"

"You're acting like it!" Pietro yelled.

"You're both acting like it," Cap said, agreeing, watching them argue. "Shut up and eat your breakfast." He said and ate an apple.

\---

The one place you wished this would stop is missions. When you're on a mission, you don't need someone trying to impress you. You don't want it, and you just want to focus on completing your mission. But, no.

"You're getting slower, Maximoff." Scott's voice rang through the comms.

"Ha! _Sure,_ " Pietro said back. "Just watch me. Oh hey (Y/N)!"

"Wow, slow," Scott said.

"I could step on you," Pietro said back.

"I can take you down while being the size of a bug," Scott argued back.

"Both of you, shut up and get back to the jet. You're not finishing this mission." Cap said.

"You are benching me?" Pietro said. "You need speed!"

"Yes. I'm benching both of you. Go back to the jet and wait for (Y/N) and me to finish the mission." Cap said, and you sighed in relief.

Once you were back on the ship, Cap was ignoring all of you. So you looked to Scott and Pietro bickering, yet again.

"Look." You said to both of them. "You both need to stop with the stupid jealous shenanigans." You said, and they gave you a weird look.

"Don't play dumb." You rolled your eyes. "I love both of you guys; you're my best friends! And I don't like the fact that you're always fighting with each other to be better. In this career, I can't have a relationship. So, stop the shenanigans, and go back to being my friend. Okay?"

The two looked a little upset, knowing that they won't be able to have you. But then they thought about it; they can either be your best friend, or not talk again at all.

"Okay." They said at the same time, and both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
